There are diverse ways for people to find and consume media programs. For example, a person wanting to watch a media program such as a movie may utilize a video distribution service such as a video rental or purchase service (“video service”) to find, access, and watch a movie. The video service may allow the person to rent or purchase a physical copy of the movie from a local video store or video vending kiosk, or to rent or purchase a digital copy of the movie through an online video service, which may stream or download the digital copy of the movie to a user computing device for playback to the user.
A video service typically provides a set of service features and tools for use by an end user of the video service to interact with the video service to discover and utilize the features of the video service, such as features for discovering and accessing video programs for user consumption. While a conventional video service provides useful features and tools, there remains room for new and/or improved features and/or tools that may further benefit users of the service, a provider of the service, and/or third parties such as content providers and/or advertisers.